Refrigerators that include both cooler and freezer compartments frequently include two access doors mounted on their front. Models carrying two doors on their front have those doors arranged in various configurations. Some include upper and lower doors where one opens into the freezer compartment while the other opens into the cooler compartment. Other models have side-by-side doors for freezer and refrigerator compartments.
In all of these configurations the depth of all of the various compartments is very nearly equal to the overall depth of the refrigerator from front to rear. And, when the refrigerator is crowded with items to be kept cool, or frozen, items stored away from the door at the rear of the compartment frequently become forgotten and may spoil. This is particularly true for refrigerators with multiple doors in the front because each door must then be smaller, and one's vantage into the compartment is thus reduced. Furthermore, to remove an item from the rear of a conventional refrigerator, it may be necessary to remove many of the items in front of it first and later replace them after the desired item has been removed.